


Twitch Academy

by PinkHaleesi



Category: Pointcrow - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Smallant1 - Fandom, The Ant Colony RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bullying, Eric is painfully awkward, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Private School, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkHaleesi/pseuds/PinkHaleesi
Summary: Eric is Twitch Academy's newest scholarship student, who was just trying to navigate life at his new school and get out unscathed. Tanner is his classmate, who makes it his personal mission to antagonize every honor student that enters the academy until they have no other choice but to drop out, and he quickly makes Eric his newest target. Will Eric be able to make it through his first year?
Relationships: Abbybagel/Maizey, Smallant/pointcrow, Smallant1/Pointcrow
Comments: 13
Kudos: 34





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> I already hate myself and I haven't even started writing yet.
> 
> Just to preface a couple general things: I've never been to/attended a private or boarding school. This is solely based on the general knowledge I have from watching anime. If anything is inaccurate I apologize in advance.
> 
> Also, this is solely a work of fiction and is written in an alternate universe. Please don't be mad at me.

‘Twitch Academy is one of the most prestigious learning institutions in the world. For over 100 years, this academy has provided the highest tier of education possible to prepare its students to excel in whatever field they choose to pursue. We pride ourselves on…’

Eric skims through the school’s introductory spiel on the back of the welcome booklet he’d received at his orientation, his class schedule clutched in his other hand. 

He’d already gotten a tour of the school buildings and grounds the day before, but with an ‘expansive campus rolling across 1,500 beautiful acres’ according to the guidebook, it was incredibly easy to get lost. After attempting to ask for directions from a few passing students and getting scoffs and upturned noses in response, Eric sighs in resignation and heads into the nearest building.

By some miracle, he’d entered the correct one, and was immediately greeted by a girl with short blonde hair and glasses,

“Oh, you finally made it! I was kinda worried I might have to go and find you. You’re Eric, the scholarship student, right?”

“That’s me. Was it really that obvious?” Eric replies sheepishly, already knowing the answer. Of course he was the only student here on a scholarship, he stuck out like a sore thumb. All of the students here were sons and daughters of CEOs and belonged to high class families, but Eric? He’d worked his ass off to get here, countless nights spent studying to place at the top of his class and qualify for the scholarship that Twitch academy only offered every 4 years.

“We’re already late for homeroom, so let’s walk and talk,” the girl responds, gesturing for Eric to follow her, “I’m Maizey, by the way, I’m the class rep, so if you have any questions or need help with anything just let me know.”

Eric falls into step beside Maizey, doing his best to mentally take note of where they were going so he could find his way around without help later, 

“I’ll be showing you to all your classes this week, so make sure you pay attention to where everything is. Thankfully all of the freshman classes are in this building, so it shouldn’t be too hard to remember for a smarty pants like you,” she teases, making Eric blush and laugh nervously. The two students chatted a bit as they walked to their classroom, and soon enough they were there and Maizey was leading Eric inside. 

The room quieted down and Eric immediately felt everyone’s eyes on him, casting his own gaze downward as he stood at the front of the room so Maizey could introduce him, “I’m sure you all know who this is by now. He’s the highest scoring scholarship recipient this school has ever had, so you all better be nice to him or you’ll have to deal with me, got it?” she says sternly, and Eric finally lifts his head to give his peers a small smile,

“H-hi, I’m Eric, I’m, uh, really happy to be here…” he mumbles nervously, unsure of what else to say. Someone at the back of the class coughs, the sound coming out to resemble the word ‘nerd,’ and the rest of the class chuckles under their breath.

Eric grits his teeth and goes to sit at his desk while the rest of the students start talking amongst themselves again, trying not to let the small jab get to him.

Just as he sits down, another girl strides into the room, an air of authority surrounding her. She had long brown hair, and her presence alone made everyone quiet down once again,

“Who’s that? An upperclassman?” Eric asks softly, turning to Maizey who was sitting at her desk behind him,

“That’s the student council president, Abby. She’s only a Junior, but she’s a great leader and really respected here. If you know what’s good for you, you’ll stay on her good side.”

Abby comes over to the pair and perches herself on Maizey’s desk, offering her delicately manicured hand to the new student, “Congratulations on winning the scholarship, the headmaster was extremely impressed with your scores,” she says with a small smile, “It’s very nice to meet you, I’m Abby. I wanted to personally come greet you since you’re the first scholarship student we’ve had since I’ve been president. If you need anything during your time at this school, please let me know.”

Eric hesitantly takes the girl’s hand and shakes it, “Thank you so much, you didn’t have to come all the way here, I’m sure you’re really busy-

“Yeah Abby, why are you wasting your time with that loser? He’s just gonna drop out like the others. Come hang out with us already!” a voice calls out from across the room, and Eric turns to see it was the guy that had called him a nerd earlier,

“Fuck off, Tanner, no one wants to hang out with your obnoxious ass except for dumb and dumber,” Maizey claps back, her nose wrinkled in disgust as the guy’s friends pipe up in offense. The three boys turn back to whatever they were doing and Abby places her hand gently on Eric’s shoulder,

“I’d recommend staying away from that group. The loud one is Tanner, his nickname is Ant, and those other two with him are Oliver and Silver. They’re, erm…”

“They’re dicks, assholes, obnoxious, 10/10 recommend steering clear of them. They call him Ant cause he’s a pest,” Maizey cuts in,

“Yeah, that. I was just trying to phrase it a bit nicer,” Abby adds, letting out a soft, amused giggle at the other girl’s words, “but seriously, if they give you anymore trouble, please call me,” she pulls out a small folded piece of paper with her contact information and hands it to Eric, her face suddenly looking serious, “We can’t lose another honor student due to their abhorrent behavior.”

That statement makes Eric gulp, and Maizey quickly pipes up when she sees his scared expression, “but we won’t let that happen to you! Right Abby?” she says suddenly, placing her hand over Abby’s,

“Of course not. Maizey,” Abby leans in close to the other girl’s ear, whispering so the new student can’t hear her, “the freshman bonfire is this Friday and I’ll be in attendance as well to make sure everything goes smoothly. Can you take that time to introduce Eric to some more of his classmates? I’d really like him to feel as welcome here as possible. I’ll keep an eye on Tanner so he doesn’t try anything shady.”

Maizey listens intently, nodding as Abby pulls away and hops off the desk, “You got it!” she replies cheerily before turning to a confused Eric, “I’ll explain later. It’s almost time to head to our next class. Pack up your stuff and I’ll walk you there.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day is fairly uneventful. Eric is introduced at the front of every class by Maizey (much to his chagrin) just like how he was in homeroom, but thankfully there were no further ‘nerd’ or ‘loser’ comments from his classmates.  


Eric had also managed to avoid further harassment from that Tanner guy, despite sharing every class with him. He had a feeling it had to do with the fact that Maizey was watching the guy and his friends like a hawk, pulling Eric in the opposite direction whenever they approached.

Soon enough the day was over, and the pair was heading towards their respective dorms on campus, “I’d invite you in to meet my roommates, but the school is insanely strict about no guys being allowed in the girls dorms,” Maizey says apologetically,

“It’s alright, today’s been...a lot,” Eric replies, trying not to think about the offhanded comments from earlier in the day. All he wanted to do was go to his room and go to sleep, and thankfully he didn’t have to worry about any weird roommates since the scholarship also came with a single dorm,

“Don’t worry, you won’t feel like the new kid for very long. Hey, the student council is having a bonfire this Friday for the Freshman as a kickoff for the new class. I’m dragging you with me, so you don’t have a choice.” 

Eric blinks in response, processing what she had just said, “I- ok…” he responds, “Was that what you and Abby were talking about this morning?” Maizey nods in response,

“Yup! See you tomorrow!” she singsongs, waving as she turns and skips towards her dorm building happily, leaving a very confused Eric to head back to his own room.


	2. The Bonfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens at the bonfire, stays at the bonfire.
> 
> TW: Bullying (but this is as bad as it gets I promise!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What if I uploaded the new chapter 2 days early? Haha just kidding.....unless?
> 
> Real talk though if you have any problems with any characterizations in the story please message me, the last thing I want to do is offend or upset anyone.

The rest of the week was more of the same, and soon enough Eric had developed a comfortable routine with Maizey. She would wait for him outside of his dorm building and the pair would walk to homeroom together, and afterward, Maizey would show Eric to each of his classes before heading to her own. She was always back by the time his class ended to walk with him to the next, and when the day was over they’d grab dinner with Abby before going their separate ways. It was nice, and Eric was happy that he’d at least made a couple of good friends even though they’d just met on Monday. It also helped that that Tanner guy from homeroom had left him alone after his first day. Overall, it had been a promising first week.

Friday arrived before he knew it, and Eric couldn’t help but feel nervous as he changed out of his uniform and into normal clothes. His first week of school was already over and he’d only met a handful of people, and even the peers he did know he’d barely spoken to. What was tonight going to be like? Was he just gonna follow Maizey around like a lost puppy? The idea alone made him consider ditching altogether, but he knew Maizey would drag him out kicking and screaming if he tried to hide from her. Eric tries to shake the negative thoughts as he slips his shoes on and heads out to meet up with his friend.

“For a minute I thought I was gonna have to go in and get you,” Maizey greets teasingly, giving Eric an enthusiastic grin. He scratches the back of his head sheepishly,

“Somehow I knew you weren’t gonna let me get out of this that easily…” he replies, his nerves evident in his voice,

“Aw come on, it’ll be fun! I’ll introduce you to some more people tonight. This is a great way to meet other Freshman that you don’t share classes with, and Abby will be there!” Maizey grabs Eric’s hands and tugs him behind her, leading him to the main courtyard where a crowd of students was already gathered. She waves to a few girls who were split off from the group, beckoning them over, “this is the guy I was telling you about! He’s our brainy new honor student,” she beams, nudging Eric a little to introduce himself,

“Hi, it’s nice to meet all of you,” he manages to stutter out, not used to being around this many girls in his life. The three give him gentle smiles and soft ‘hello’s in return,

“This is Lycel, Mae, and Sni!” Maizey pipes in again, gesturing to each girl as she names them, “They’re my roommates, I figured this would be a good start, and I didn’t think you’d complain too much about being surrounded by cute girls all night,” she adds with another nudge,

“Uh, yeah, definitely not complaining,” Eric replies awkwardly, causing Maizey to look at him curiously. How was he supposed to explain that he wasn’t into girls? That topic doesn’t just naturally come up in conversation when meeting new people. He tries to push the thought aside, deciding to cross that bridge when he got to it,

“So how was your first week here? Are you liking the school so far?” Mae asks. Eric nods, feeling a bit more comfortable as the girls start asking him more questions about his last few days,

“Aside from Monday, everything else has been pretty good.” Eric thought back to the beginning of the week, causing him to glance around to see if Tanner had shown up to the bonfire. Thankfully, it appeared that he and his friends hadn’t bothered to attend, causing Eric to breathe a small sigh of relief,

“Oh yeah? What happened on Monday? First day nerves?” Lycel asks, looking around as well, “You looking for someone?” she adds, slightly confused,

“More like making sure someone’s not here,” Maizey answers for him, “Ant was being an ass on Monday, nothing out of the ordinary, but I got him in check.” Lycel rolls her eyes at the mention of the obnoxious male,

“Oh, him. Yeah, don’t pay him any mind, he’ll leave you alone as long as you stay with us,” she says, and it was like a weight was lifted off Eric’s shoulders with those words. Maybe tonight he could finally actually relax and have some fun.

Maizey jumps slightly when a pair of arms suddenly snake around her waist from behind, and a familiar head of brown hair leans in to peck her on the cheek, “Finally found you guys! I was wondering when you’d all show up, I was worried for a bit here,” Abby greets, and Maizey excitedly turns around in her arms to face her and give her a full-on kiss on the lips in front of a very stunned Eric,

“Wha- You two are...together?!” he blurts out before he can think about choosing his words more carefully, and Abby pulls Maizey in close as she glances at Eric,

“We are, do you have a problem with that?” she asks, an icy edge to her voice. Eric quickly shakes his head in response, 

“N-not at all! I was just…surprised, that’s all. People at my old school weren’t so…openly affectionate,” he explains, placating Abby as she visibly relaxes,

“What, so you’ve never seen two girls kiss before?” Sni asks in disbelief, and Eric shakes his head again,

“Have you at least kissed a girl before?” Mae asks, and he visibly tenses up at that question. Guess he’d have to cross that bridge sooner than he thought,

“Well…not exactly-,”

“You don’t even like girls, do you?” Maizey asks, her head leaned against Abby’s shoulder, and at this point, Eric’s completely at a loss for words,

“Looks like I owe you some money, babe,” Abby whispers, causing Maizey to smirk slightly,

“Told you~” she mumbles back before standing up and walking closer to Eric, “Alright ladies, how about we all help our new honor student get settled in and maybe meet some cute guys later?” she suggests, and the other girls all cheer in agreement before dragging the new student closer to the fire pit. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sky was darkening as the other student council members finished setting up the firepit, and they all look up when they see Abby approaching with the rest of her group in tow,

“Hey, prez! Ready to light this thing up?” one of the members asks with a grin, offering Abby a lighter. She takes it with a small smile,

“Absolutely,” she replies, flicking the flame on and setting the pile of wood and leaves aflame as the freshman let out raucous cheers. The smell of burning foliage fills the air, and the roaring fire brightens up the previously dim courtyard,

“This is…actually pretty cool,” Eric murmurs to himself, finally allowing his guard to drop for the first time since he’d arrived at the academy. Abby comes back over to the group, one of her student council members in tow,

“I hope you don’t mind if Arvin hangs out with us as well tonight? He’s our secretary and the only Freshman on the council, and I wanted him to feel included,” she introduces the shorter male, who smiles shyly at Eric and the rest of the girls,

“I don’t wanna bother you and your friends, prez, I can go hang out with Lloyd…” he says, but Abby shakes her head in response,

“Don’t be silly, I wanted to introduce you to Eric anyway. I think you two will get along well!” she says, giving Eric a sneaky wink and causing him to blush brightly,

“Uh, sure…nice to meet you, Arvin,” Eric stammers out, still trying to regain his composure as the girls giggle amongst themselves,

“C’mon, let’s let these two get to know each other,” Abby suggests, gesturing for the others to follow her leaving Eric alone with Arvin,

“Wanna go chill by the fire?” Arvin speaks first, pointing at a row of benches that outlined the courtyard. Eric nods, and the pair go over and sit down. They were close enough to feel the warmth of the fire, but still far enough away from the crowd that they had a bit of privacy.

The two chat comfortably with each other for who knows how long, exchanging interests, favorite subjects, and Eric even talked a bit about his old school. He hadn’t realized the gap between them was slowly closing throughout the conversation until their legs were touching, making Eric blush lightly. Arvin moves his hand over to place it lightly over Eric’s, looking down at his lap as he does so,

“You’re pretty cool, Eric. I like talking to you,” he mumbles shyly, and all the other boy can focus on is the warmth of Arvin’s hand on top of his,

“I like talking to you too…” he replies with a small smile, “We should hang out aga- aah!” Eric is suddenly roughly shoved off the bench and onto the rough ground, the force of the impact causing his glasses to fly off and his hands and arms to get scraped up by the jagged pavement,

“Well, well, well, the honor student swings for the home team, huh?” it was Tanner, of-fucking-course it was. Just when Eric thought he was free from Ant’s torment, he struck when Eric was most vulnerable, “As if you couldn’t be a bigger embarrassment. You don’t belong at this school, got it? Hope you had a good first week, cause you won’t be here much longer,” Tanner laughs, and Eric struggles to get up only for the other male to push him down again,

“Get away from him, Tanner!” Maizey runs over to get between the two as Sni, Mae, and Lycel kneel at Eric’s side to make sure he was ok, “What the hell is the matter with you?! I told you to leave him the fuck alone!” she snarls, and Abby quickly rushes in to diffuse the situation,

“What is going on? Arvin, what happened?” she asks, turning to the shocked male still on the bench,

“W-we were just talking and Ant came over and pushed Eric onto the ground out of nowhere!” he replies, still processing the whole situation. 

“Tanner, I’m reporting you to the headmaster,” Abby growls, “Monday morning if you’re not in his office I will hunt you down and drag you there myself.”

With that, she also goes over to Eric. The girls had helped him sit up and Mae was gently cleaning his scraped hands and arms with water,

“Eric…are you alright? Whatever Tanner said to you isn’t true. We’re glad to have you here. I promise you he’ll be punished and this won’t happen again,” Abby says softly, holding one of his bruised hands in hers.

“It’s- I’m fine. I’m just gonna go,” he chokes out, standing up quickly and grabbing his glasses from Lycel before hurriedly rushing back to his dorm as the protests of his friends echo out behind him.


	3. Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanner apologizes....kind of...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really awful at chapter names sorry

Eric didn’t show up to class on Monday, not that anyone was surprised. Worried, yes, but after what happened at the bonfire the week prior, no one blamed him for avoiding his peers for a while. 

Maizey and Abby had both reached out via text but received nothing in response. They were both concerned at the radio silence, but Abby wasn’t going to let that distract her from her duties as student council president.

Just as she’d expected, Tanner was nowhere to be seen when she arrived at the headmaster’s office. With an annoyed huff, she heads towards the Freshman building to hunt down the troublesome student. 

“Tanner, I know I told you to be at the headmaster’s office this morning after what happened at the bonfire. Did you not hear me?” Abby says as she strolls into the classroom and makes a beeline for Ant’s desk. He looks up at her with an innocent smile, and the rest of the students go dead silent seeing the usually level-headed president so heated,

“Oh hey prez,” he says casually, “Don’t you have better things to do than come after me for the hundredth time? Shouldn’t you be looking for your missing honor student? Or has he already left?” those words earn him laughs and high fives from Oliver and Silver, and Abby slams her hands on Tanner’s desk to get his attention again,

“I’m not fucking around, Tanner. You have 5 seconds to get your ass to the headmaster’s office before I drag you there,” she grits out, and it’s enough to get Ant’s smile to drop.  


“Maybe you should go with her, Ant, I think you might have really fucked up this time,” Oliver mumbles. Even he was intimidated by Abby’s intensity, and he and Silver quickly head back to their desks to avoid getting in trouble themselves. 

“Whatever…” Ant murmurs, slinging his backpack over his shoulder as he stands and following Abby out of the room.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Tanner, how many times will you have to be called to my office before you actually learn your lesson?” the headmaster sighs, rubbing his temples in annoyance. 

“Until you stop bringing in those stupid scholarship students. They don’t belong here. What happened to this school only being for the elite, huh? You think gramps would be cool with this if he were still here?” Ant replies defiantly. The headmaster sighs in frustration, he was growing tired of this argument,

“You may be my younger brother, but you still need to address me with respect, Tanner,” he says firmly, dropping his usual professional tone, “and the scholarship was dad’s idea. He proposed it once the school was left to him and gramps actually liked his idea. He wanted to give someone less fortunate the chance at higher education, but only if they deserved it.” Tanner looks at the headmaster skeptically, 

“That’s such a load of bull, Lud, you seriously expect me to believe that?”

“Yes, and I honestly don’t care if you believe me or not, because if I tell dad you scared off the best scoring honor student this school has ever seen, he’s gonna have you expelled.”

Ant’s face pales at those words. Expulsion? No, there’s no way he’d actually get expelled. His family owned the school, for fuck’s sake! But the expression on his brother’s face told him enough, Ludwig was dead serious,

“Wait, Lud, c’mon, you can’t do that…” 

“I can and I will…unless you swear to me that you’ll apologize to Eric today and leave him alone for the rest of his time here. Got it? And that goes for every honor student after him.” Tanner purses his lips and nods in response, “Good. Abby, can you bring Eric here so I can make sure Tanner gives him an acceptable apology?”

“Yes, sir,” Abby replies shortly before leaving the room and heading to the honor student’s dorm.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Although girls usually weren’t allowed in the guy’s dorms, Abby had special privileges since she was the president. She quickly makes her way up to the top floor where the scholar’s dorm was and knocks on the door gently, 

“Eric? I know you’re in there. Please open the door…Maizey and I are worried about you,” she says softly, waiting for a response. She had a key to the dorm of course, but the last thing she wanted to do was force her way in when Eric was still recovering from what had happened on Friday. 

The door opens slowly to reveal an exhausted-looking Eric on the other side, the dark bags and slight redness around his eyes telling Abby more than enough about how he’d spent his last couple days,

“Oh, Eric…” Abby murmurs, a pang of guilt going through her from knowing she could have prevented this, “I’m so sorry I let this happen, I should have kept a better eye out for Tanner-.” Eric holds a hand up to stop her, sighing softly,

“I-I’m okay…I kind of expected something to happen. I know I’m out of place here, it’s hard for someone like me to blend in at a school like this, so I’m honestly surprised nothing happened sooner,” he replies, his lips curling up slightly into a small smile, “I do like it here, though, and I appreciate everything you and Maizey have done for me. I’m sorry I kinda ghosted you guys this weekend, I just needed a little time to myself,” he adds, and Abby offers him a smile of her own,

“I’m glad that despite what happened you’re still happy here, and I can guarantee that after that stunt Tanner pulled on Friday, he really will be leaving you alone for good. The headmaster threatened him with expulsion. I’m actually here to bring you to his office so Ant can apologize,” she explains, and Eric looks at her in surprise, 

“Even rich kids can get expelled, huh? I guess that’s a bit reassuring…let me change and we can go.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eric nervously enters the headmaster’s office with Abby following close behind, and the second his gaze meets Tanner’s his heart jumps into his throat. The two hold each other’s gaze for a moment before Ludwig clears his throat to break the tense silence,

“Eric, it’s a pleasure to actually meet you. It’s an honor to have someone with test scores as high as yours at this school,” he says, standing up from his desk to greet the honor student. Eric nervously shakes his hand, trying to ignore Tanner’s gaze burning into the back of his head,

“Thank you very much, sir. It’s an honor to be able to attend here, and it’s been a very great experience so far,” he replies, stuffing his hands into his pockets as the headmaster goes to sit back down,

“Now, I believe Tanner owes you an apology for his actions at the bonfire on Friday. I want you to know that we don’t tolerate this kind of behavior at Twitch Academy, so if anyone else gives you trouble, please don’t hesitate to let Abby know or reach out to me directly,” Ludwig nods to Tanner, who huffs softly and steps forward,

“Sorry for pushing you down and saying what I said on Friday. Didn’t mean it, you belong here,” he mumbles, not even looking at Eric as he speaks. It was the fakest apology he’d ever heard, but he’d accept it if it meant he could get out of there faster, 

“It’s fine, no big deal…” he replies, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. Abby scoffs from where she was standing in the corner of the room, and Ludwig shakes his head disapprovingly,

“That was the saddest excuse for an apology I’ve ever heard, Tanner. Clearly, you haven’t learned your lesson, so instead of an apology, I’m going to have the two of you moved into the same dorm so you can learn to get along,” Ludwig states with finality, his tone leaving no room for argument, “I’ll handle all the paperwork and dorm assignment, and you’ll move in first thing tomorrow, understood?”

The two both open their mouths to object, but the headmaster holds up a hand to stop them, “I’m not changing my mind, now get to class.”

Eric was still in too much shock to say anything more and simply turns to look at Abby with a look of panic as he hurriedly exits the room with her trailing behind.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Move into the same dorm?! What kind of punishment is that?!” Eric cries in distress, heading back to his room instead of class, “What am I gonna do? Now it’ll be even easier for Tanner to fuck with me and there won’t even be any witnesses.”

“Maybe I can get the headmaster to reconsider. He makes rash decisions sometimes so maybe once he has some time to think about it, he’ll change his mind!” Abby chases after the other student, slightly out of breath due to how fast Eric was walking,

“Eric, we’ll figure something out! I promise!” she can’t keep up with him any further, and simply calls after him, hoping he hears her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet y'all weren't expecting a Ludwig cameo huh? Anyway lemme know what y'all think! (also apologies if there's any grammar/spelling mistakes! I did not proofread this well)


	4. Not So Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living with the guy who bullied Eric his first week can't be all bad, right? ...right?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF UPDATE IS FINALLY HERE! 
> 
> Sorry it took so long, I've been moving for the last 2 weeks and haven't had a lot of motivation to write, but here we are! Enjoy!

The next morning, Eric receives an email with his new dorm assignment. So much for ‘figuring something out’ as Abby had said, but he didn’t blame her. It wasn’t her decision, after all, and he wasn’t surprised that the headmaster hadn’t changed his mind after he’d picked Tanner’s punishment (although it felt like Eric was the one getting punished instead).

A knock at the door catches Eric’s attention, and he opens it to reveal Abby waiting on the other side, 

“The headmaster asked me to show you to your new dorm. Are you all packed?” she asks sheepishly. Eric sighs and opens the door wider to reveal his mostly empty room,

“Barely had a chance to unpack and I’m already moving dorms…” he replies flatly as he goes to grab his stuff. Thankfully he hadn’t brought much, just a suitcase and duffel bag in addition to his worn backpack, “Guess I’m ready, lead the way.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maizey meets up with them outside Eric’s new dorm, her irritation evident on her face, 

“This is such BS, how is this a punishment for Tanner?! The headmaster is just going easy on him again because he’s Ant’s older brother,” she huffs, and those words nearly make Eric’s eyes pop out of his head,

“He’s WHAT?” he blurts out in disbelief, feeling sick to his stomach at this new knowledge. No wonder Tanner had gotten off with just a slap on the wrist! Eric was pissed, but he tries not to let it show as he heads into his new room. 

The dorm was freshly cleaned, still pristine and untouched. Clearly his new roommate hadn’t moved in yet (and hopefully it would stay that way). He sets his bags down on one of the beds, taking a deep breath to calm himself a bit as he flops down onto the soft mattress,

“It can’t be as bad as I think it’ll be, right? I’ll just avoid coming here as much as possible. Can’t I just crash with one of you guys? The headmaster doesn’t have to know…” but both girls shake their heads in dismay, 

“If you’re caught in the girls’ dorms, you’ll get expelled, honor student or not, and we’ll get in trouble too,” Maizey replies sadly, sitting down next to Eric, “But we’ll try to keep you out and about as much as we can, and if Tanner tries anything, you have to tell us right away,” Abby nods in agreement,

“He might seem dense, but he’s not that much of an idiot. The headmaster was really serious this time about kicking him out of the school if he keeps bothering you, so I think you might be ok-“

“Damn Abby, nice to hear what you really think of me,” Tanner interrupts as he enters the room, tossing his bags onto the free bed. The trio all glare at him silently, and he rolls his eyes in response, “You think I’m happy about this? Look, just stay on your side of the room and don’t bother me and we’ll ‘get along’ just fine, and if Ludwig asks, you tell him we’re cool now, got it? Good,” he doesn’t bother waiting for a response, turning his back to the three of them and starting to unpack his things.

Maizey gets up from the bed and fixes her uniform, smiling at Abby as the other girl reaches up to brush a stray strand of hair from her face. Eric can’t help but smile as he watches the cute pair, wishing he had someone to share little affectionate gestures like that with. Maybe someday…

“We have to get back to class. Will you be ok here?” Maizey asks quietly, looking at Eric in concern. He nods in response, “Yeah, I don’t think he’d try anything right away anyway…I’ll catch up with you guys later,” he murmurs as he starts opening up his bags. The two girls nod in response and leave the room, the door clicking shut behind them.

…and surprisingly, nothing happens. Tanner just continues unpacking his bags on his side of the room like Eric wasn’t even there, so Eric does the same, quietly putting his things into the small dresser next to his bed and setting everything else up at his desk.

Once he’s all unpacked, he checks out the ensuite bathroom, a luxury that he thought he’d have to abandon when he left his single dorm. It was even nicer than his old one, with a fully glass-enclosed shower and jacuzzi tub nestled in the corner. Maybe this won’tt be so bad after all.

Tanner pushes past him and slams the door in his face, leaving a slightly stunned Eric locked out on the other side. Damn, he was looking forward to breaking that jacuzzi in, too. The soft sound of the shower is heard a few moments later, and Eric groans softly in defeat as he goes back to his bed to wait for his new roommate to be done.

Not much time passes before soft singing echoes out faintly from the bathroom. It was…surprisingly good, and Eric can’t help but go over and press his ear to the door curiously so he can hear it a bit more clearly,

_‘…let me see what Spring is like on Jupiter and Mars. In other words, hold my hand. In other words, baby, kiss me._

__

__

_Fill my heart with song and let me sing forever more. You are all I long for, all I worship and adore. In other words, please be true…’_ Tanner’s voice slowly builds into a crescendo, holding the note and causing goosebumps to prickle up Eric’s arms. He’d never pegged Ant to be a singer, not that he knew the other student that well, but he was surprised, nonetheless. Tanner’s voice was powerful, every note shaking Eric to his core, and as the song ends, he can’t help but be left wanting to hear more. 

The water switches off soon after, and Eric frantically scrambles back onto his bed before he’s caught, getting there just as Tanner exits the bathroom with only a towel around his waist. Eric averts his gaze nervously, his heart racing a mile a minute as he tries to get his mind off what he’d just seen and heard. 

Of course, Tanner immediately senses that something is off with his roommate, but he doesn’t care enough to see what was going on, “Weird…” he mumbles under his breath, but still loud enough for Eric to barely hear. 

This was certainly going to be an interesting rest of the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kind of a filler chapter just to establish what it's like for Eric to be living with Tanner (and to set up some juicy stuff in a later chapter ;D).
> 
> Tanner singing 'Fly Me to the Moon' was a request from GuyThatExists in Maizey's Discord, hope I did ya proud!
> 
> Reference photo for [what Tanner and Eric's bathroom roughly looks like](https://thumbs.dreamstime.com/b/cuarto-de-ba%C3%B1o-la-piedra-arenisca-con-el-98553749.jpg)
> 
> ALSO, I have a discord server! I definitely suggest joining so you can be the first to know when I post updates! [Join here!](https://discord.gg/uYb8Bxs)
> 
> Also also, BIG shoutout to @LibraTheDragon on Twitter for being my Beta reader, she lets me know if there's any pacing or detail changes that need to be made before posting the finalized chapter!


	5. Are We Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could this be the beginning of a beautiful friendship?
> 
> Yes? Maybe? Who knows? (even the author doesn't!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another week, another late update. 
> 
> Luckily I already have the next chapter almost finished, so I should be on time!

Maizey and Abby had done a good job of keeping their promise to Eric, making sure he stayed out of his dorm as much as possible and only returning to shower, change, or sleep. Only ever seeing Tanner in the brief few moments of passing.

It was nice getting to hang out with the girls so often, and he appreciated everything they were doing to accommodate him, but he couldn’t help but feel like a third wheel at times. The pair kept PDA to a minimum, but when they were all hanging out in Maizey’s dorm with everyone else (which he’d gotten special permission to do after Abby pulled some strings), well, he wouldn’t say they were all over each other, but Eric couldn’t help but feel a bit jealous. Holding hands with Arvin at the bonfire was the most he’d done with another guy in his entire life, and seeing Maizey and Abby being so affectionate with each other made him realize what he was missing out on.

“Earth to Eric,” Sni’s voice raises as she waves a hand in front of his face, breaking him out of his thoughts. He looks up at the group of girls standing over him in confusion,

“Huh? What’s up?” he asks curiously. Weren’t they all sitting around talking just a minute ago? How long had he zoned out for?

“We’re going to grab food in the dining hall, are you gonna come with, or are you just gonna sit there staring into space for the rest of the day?” Lycel asks teasingly. Eric smiles at the group sheepishly,

“Sorry about that, just had some stuff on my mind…maybe it’s cause I’m hungry,” he replies as he stands up, following everyone out of the dorms.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group enters the spacious dining hall and almost immediately a familiar voice calls out to Eric, and he turns to see Tanner beckoning him to come over to where he was sitting with Oliver and Silver. He reluctantly walks over to the table with the girls in tow, and even from a distance away he can see Tanner rolling his eyes,

“Not every day you see the honor student with his own entourage. C’mon, are you really still scared of me? If I was still gonna fuck with you, I woulda done it by now,” Ant calls, loud enough for the whole group to hear, and it actually sounds halfway believable. Eric hesitates for a moment before turning to the rest of the girls,

“I’ll catch up with you guys, go find a table,” he murmurs with a smile. They all nod and head off towards another section of the large room, leaving Eric to head over to where Ant was sitting. Oliver and Silver get up as he approaches, leaving him alone with his roommate. 

“Pretty sure this is the longest I’ve seen you in the past 2 weeks. You know the point of us being forced to live together was to actually get to know each other, right? I’m not happy about it either, but Ludwig stopped by yesterday, and I got chewed out because you weren’t around, so you better stop avoiding me, cause otherwise we’re both getting expelled, got it?” Tanner grits out, leaning in close enough for Eric to feel Ant’s breath against his ear.

Eric shudders slightly at both the threat and the feeling of Ant getting so close to him, turning his head away to hide the light blush dusting over his cheeks, 

“Yup, heard you loud and clear, now could you give me some space?” he asks softly, leaning away from Tanner and quickly getting up once he has enough room to, “I’ll see you later, I guess…” Eric mumbles as he leaves to find his friends.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tanner watches his roommate leave as Silver and Oliver come back over to the table, reclaiming their seats,

“So how’d it go? He gonna stop avoiding you?” Silver asks, kicking his feet up onto the table as he relaxes into his chair. Tanner nods, staring at the spot Eric had just vacated,

“Yeah…but he’s been acting different ever since we moved in together. I don’t think he’s still scared of me…it feels different. His face was red and he seemed nervous when I was talking to him…” Tanner murmurs to himself in thought,

“He’s a weirdo, all the honor students have been,” Silver replies, and Tanner shakes his head in response before taking a sip of his drink, 

“Maybe he likes you, Ant. You said he was into guys, right?” Oliver suggests, causing Tanner to choke on his water,

“Yeah right, you’re delusional,” he barely gets out between coughs, but the more he thinks about it, the more it makes sense. The blushing, the shyness, the fact that he was being more awkward than usual, it made Tanner realize that the honor student might like him like that, but with that realization in mind…why wasn’t he disgusted? He’d never really considered being interested in guys, let alone Eric of all people, but the small stutters and blushing was admittedly kind of…cute, “Fuck, I think you might be right…” he mutters, looking up at Oliver once he’s able to catch his breath, “well what should I do?”

“Tan, I know you can be pretty thick sometimes, but come on. I think you know what you need to do.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon enough, it was time for Eric to head back to his dorm, and as he bids his friends goodbye, he feels a sense of dread hanging over him. He just had to keep reminding himself that everything would be fine. Neither of them wanted to get expelled, so all Eric had to do was be friendly with his roommate long enough to make it through the year, and then he wouldn’t have to deal with Ant ever again.

As soon as he opens the door, he’s greeted by a dripping wet Tanner, clearly just out of the shower, with just a towel around his waist. What was with this guy and only walking around in towels?!

“Oh! S-sorry!” Eric exclaims, dropping his bag in the door and making a beeline for the bathroom. He slams the door shut behind him, heart racing and face flaming as he recalls the image of Ant standing in front of him that was now burned into his mind. 

“Hey, I kinda need to get back in there to grab my clothes, unless you just want me walking around naked for the rest of the night,” Eric can hear Tanner’s teasing tone even when it was muffled by the door, and all he can do in reply is reluctantly open the door and be greeted by his still soaked roommate on the other side.

Tanner brushes past him as he enters the bathroom, causing his skin to burn where they touched. Eric quickly leaves before he has a chance to see any more of his roommate, going to get ready for bed himself. Ant comes back out by the time Eric’s changed, thankfully fully dressed now, and approaches Eric quietly,

“Hey,” he says quietly to get Eric’s attention, who turns around and faces Tanner, “I…think we got off on the wrong foot. I thought you were just another loser like the other honor students, and I judged you too quickly…but you’re actually alright. I wanted to say…I really am sorry,” Tanner mumbles, and in the dim light of the room, Eric swore he saw the faintest hint of a blush coloring his roommate’s cheeks. Eric can only blink in stunned silence, not expecting to hear a genuine apology from Tanner in his entire life. Suddenly, Tanner grips his upper arms firmly, leaning in to whisper in his ear like he’d done earlier that day, “and if you ever tell anyone I said that I’ll really make your life hell,” he growls. Ah, there was the threat Eric was expecting, 

“Got it! Not a word!” Eric replies immediately, and with that Tanner lets go of him and gets into bed,

“Good, glad we’re on the same page. Goodnight,” Eric lays down as well, his mind swirling with confused thoughts,

“Night…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silver and Oliver actually have lines this chapter! I'm really trying to include the side characters in the story more.
> 
> Also I accidentally made Tanner a Tsundere...
> 
> Don't forget to join the [Discord](https://discord.gg/uYb8Bxs) if you haven't already! and give yourself the 'Fanfic Updates' role to be notified immediately when I post a new chapter (or give updates if I'm running late!)


	6. Winter Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter Break begins, and with that comes cold, snow, and loneliness. But surprisingly, Eric finds warmth closer than he ever expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't wait to post this chapter, I was too excited. 
> 
> I really hope y'all enjoy it!

Winter break was quickly approaching, and everyone was abuzz with excitement talking about their plans for the month off. Maizey and Abby would both be going home to spend time with their families for the holidays, and Lycel, Mae, and Sni were all going on a girls’ trip together, leaving Eric alone on campus with no one to hang out with. Well, no one except for Tanner. 

He’d overheard Ant ranting to his friends during homeroom about not being allowed home for break, a request from Ludwig, of course. The headmaster wanted Tanner to stay on campus to keep Eric company after finding out that the honor student wouldn’t be going home for break, and Ant was less than enthusiastic about having to miss his family’s annual ski trip because he had to hang out with the new kid,

“He’s been behaving ever since you two moved in together, so I’m sure you’ll be fine,” Maizey says, glancing over at Ant’s group as his complaining continued. Eric hadn’t told them about the apology from months ago, he hadn’t felt the need to. Tanner had stayed true to his word, and that’s all that mattered, so Eric wasn’t too concerned about spending even more time with him. In fact, he was kind of interested in getting to know his roommate better.

“How about we go out for a nice dinner before we all leave? Kinda like an early holiday hangout with everyone. Eric, you should invite Tanner and his friends too,” Abby suggests, “Maiz, you invite the girls, and I’ll make all the arrangements for us. Friday before break, you guys better be there,” she says with finality, giving Maizey a peck on the cheek before leaving the room.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friday snuck up on everyone quickly, and when the day came, Eric found himself seated between Lycel and Tanner at a large table in the fanciest restaurant he’d ever seen. 

He hadn’t felt this out of place since he entered his homeroom class on his first day and felt all those eyes on him, but now as he stares at the menu, Eric realizes once again that the people around him were on a whole different level, 

“What is…foie gras?” he whispers, leaning over to Lycel and pointing to one of the menu items,

“You don’t want that, trust me,” she replies, not looking up from her own menu. 

“Oh…” Eric frowns and continues scanning through the different items, pulling out his phone to look up what ‘Andouillette’ was,

“Just order the steak frites,” Tanner mumbles to him under his breath, nudging Eric to make sure he heard him. Eric nods in acknowledgment and does just that, hoping Tanner hadn’t just made him order something weird.

But much to Eric’s surprise, a nicely sized steak is placed in front of him along with a side of fries. He doesn’t even get a chance to pick up his utensils before Tanner steals a handful of fries from his plate and places them on his own,

“Payment for my suggestion,” he says with a smirk, and Eric lets out a noise of protest,

“Hey! Those are mine!” he whines, trying to take the fries back.

Abby nudges Maizey lightly as they watch the two boys interact, whispering to the other girl,

“Is it just me or have those two gotten a lot friendlier?” she asks, Maizey nods and smiles in response,

“Mhm…at the rate they’re going, they might even start dating,” Abby simply offers her hand for the other girl to shake,

“$50 bucks that they’ll be together after Winter Break,”

“Nah, knowing those two it’ll take ‘em till the end of the year at least,” Maizey says, taking Abby’s hand and planting a kiss on the back of it, sealing the bet before going back to their food.

The rest of the evening was spent pleasantly chatting amongst each other about classes, break plans, and everything in between. Eric even talked with Oliver and Silver a bit, and he’d forgotten how nice it was to talk to other guys since he’d only been hanging out with girls all semester.

Soon it was time to say goodbye. He gave Sni, Mae, and Lycel hugs and wished them a safe trip, and Silver and Oliver gave him fist bumps before they headed out as well.

“We’ll be by your dorm in the morning to say bye before we leave, see you tomorrow,” Maizey waves as she walks off hand in hand with Abby, leaving him to go back to his dorm with Tanner.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls drop by early the next morning, their incessant knocking waking both boys up. Eric gets up with a soft groan and goes to let them in, rubbing his eyes sleepily as he greets them,

“When you said morning I didn’t think you meant 8 AM on a Saturday…why are you guys up so early?” he asks, his question followed by a yawn,

“It’s bad to sleep in anyway, and we have a long drive to my parents’ place,” Abby replies, “We’re supposed to be getting a bad blizzard here tonight, so we wanted to leave as early as possible. You two should grab some extra food to keep around too in case you get snowed in,” she adds. Eric nods in response as he goes to turn on the little space heater in the corner,

“Good idea, I didn’t know it was supposed to storm that bad,” Maizey comes over and gives him a hug, followed by Abby,

“Stay safe you two, ok? Let me know if you guys need anything, and have a good holiday,” she says with a kind smile. Eric scratches the back of his head sheepishly,

“You too, Abs. I’ll miss you guys,” he replies, giving them both one last hug before saying goodbye.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was already approaching late afternoon by the time Tanner is up and ready to go, forcing the two of them to rush to the dining hall before it closed. They both request a few extra servings to take with them before heading back, their breaths coming out in little clouds as the sun starts to set and the temperature drops. 

The snow starts just as they get inside, and Eric wastes no time cranking up the heater to max, going to burrito up in every blanket he could find, and starting up Breath of the Wild on his Switch, immersing himself in the game,

“What, you’re just gonna play video games and ignore me the whole break?” Tanner asks as he wraps himself up in a similar way on his bed, scrolling through Twitter on his phone and occasionally glancing up at his roommate. Eric shrugs,

“Not much else for us to do right now, is there? Just have to keep an eye on the weather.”

“Hmph, yeah, I guess…” Tanner mumbles, going back to his phone.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day goes by in relative silence, Eric playing his game and Tanner chatting with Silver and Oliver on Discord. Neither had bothered to check the weather or even look outside, not realizing it had gotten pitch black as the snow began to pick up more and more.

The pair is suddenly enveloped in darkness, and the soft whirr of the space heater stops as well. Both boys are startled out of the sudden silence by a weather alert on their phones, stating that the storm had knocked out the local power lines and it was unknown when the electricity would be restored,

“Fuck…” Tanner curses under his breath, the sound of the wind whipping around outside nearly drowning him out, “As if this day could get any worse…” he mumbles sarcastically. Eric lifts his head to look at his roommate, concern evident on his face,

“What should we do…?” he whispers, squinting in the darkness to try to make out Ant’s face,

“Nothing. We shouldn’t use up the power on our phones in case there are any updates on the weather,” Tanner replies, pulling his knees to his chest and tugging his blanket closer to his body to keep warm. He pauses for a moment, staring at the alert on his phone screen as he sighs softly and places it down. It’s silent for a while, both boys processing the situation as the sound of the snow pelting the window fills the room, 

“…you heard me singing, didn’t you? On the day we moved in together…” he asks quietly. Eric is taken aback by the question. It felt like so long ago already, especially since he hadn’t heard Tanner sing since that day,

“Yeah…you sounded really good…” Eric says hesitantly, laying his head down on his pillow and turning to face Ant, “I didn’t expect you to be a singer,”

“Been training since I was a kid, always gotta be doing something to improve when you’re a successor to one of the wealthiest people in the world,” Tanner scoffs softly, “I was a scholar too, top of my class every year kinda like you…but then Lud inherited the school before me, even though we’re almost the same age. After that…I gave up, slacked off in school, and resented anyone that was an honor student like I was. Guess I hated seeing people wasting their time working hard in school like I did. That’s why I kept bothering the scholarship students until they dropped out, I didn’t want them to remind me of what I missed out on.”

Eric listens patiently to his roommate’s story, feeling a bit bad hearing the pang of sadness in Tanner’s voice, 

“But if I get expelled…I don’t know what I’d do, my family would probably disown me,” he sounded so defeated, Eric had never seen this side of Ant before, it felt like the wall that had been built between them was slowly starting to crumble,

“We don’t have to worry about that now, though, do we? We’re okay now…right?” Eric asks, sitting up slowly so he can get a better look at Tanner. His blanket slides off his shoulders, exposing him to the freezing air that had seeped into their room. 

“H-holy shit…it’s freezing in here…” Eric stutters, shivering as he hurriedly tries to wrap himself back up in his blanket. It barely kept the cold away, even with the added layer of warmth his teeth were still chattering. Tanner was shaking as well, the chill causing goosebumps to raise along his arms,

“Must be cause the power’s out…” he exhales softly, his breath creating a light cloud in front of him. He glances at his shivering roommate, biting his lip in thought as an idea comes to his mind, “We could…share the blankets…just to keep warm,” he suggests, hoping he could just blame the flush lighting up his cheeks on the cold. 

Eric’s heart nearly hammers out of his chest at Ant’s words, and he’s at a loss for what to say for a brief moment, “Y-yeah, we could do that…” he replies, pulling his covers over his shoulders and dragging them off of his bad as he makes his way over to Ant’s. He stands at the side of his roommate’s bed, looking down shyly,

“Well, are you gonna sit down or what? If you wanna freeze, you can go back to your bed,” he mumbles, feeling slightly nervous himself. 

“N-no! I will…” Eric sits down on Tanner’s bed, curling up under his blanket but still leaving a fair amount of room between himself and his roommate. Tanner rolls his eyes, not having any more patience for Eric’s shyness, and opens up his blanket to wrap around both himself and Eric as he moves close enough that they were touching,

“This is what I meant. If we’re close together it’ll at least be a little better,” he murmurs softly, pulling the blankets closed so no more freezing air could get inside. It only helped a bit, but thankfully it was enough to get the two to at least stop shivering.

But soon the cold began to sneak back in, forcing the pair closer together, and soon enough the two were laying underneath all of their combined blankets in Tanner’s bed, Eric curled against his chest as he clings to any ounce of heat he can get,

“Fuck…how long are we gonna have to deal with this?” Tanner whispers, not even knowing how much time had passed since they’d laid down. Eric was dozing off, but Tanner wasn’t the slightest bit tired, the thoughts swirling around in his head keeping him awake.

This might be his only chance to make a move on Eric. It had taken months, but Tanner was finally coming to terms with how he felt about the honor student. He liked Eric, but he was never sure if Eric returned those feelings. His roommate was always so shy and reserved when they were together, even when Tanner would try to make conversation. Eric would humor him for a bit, but eventually, he’d get sucked back into his schoolwork and ignore Tanner completely. He was tired of beating around the bush, it was now or never,

“Eric…Eric,” Ant murmurs, gently nudging his roommate awake. Eric opens his eyes and looks up at him sleepily,

“Hm? What is it? Is the power back on?” he asks, rubbing his eyes before looking around the still dark room,

“No, there’s just something I need to do right now,” Tanner replies, leaning in closer. Eric’s breath catches in his throat, and before he has a chance to react, Tanner is kissing him softly. His hand cups Eric’s cheek gently, and he’s able to feel how warm his face was from how hard Eric was blushing. 

It’s over as quickly as it began, and Eric’s fingers curl into Tanner’s shirt to pull him in again, and again, and again until they were both panting softly,

“That was…my first kiss,” Eric admits, burying his face in Tanner’s chest. Ant wraps his arms around his roommate, humming softly as he hugs Eric tight,

“Was it worth the wait?” he asks, and Eric nods eagerly in response, “Good…”

The pair fall asleep soon after, and it was the warmest either of them had felt in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT FINALLY HAPPENED
> 
> AND NOW IDK WHAT TO DO NEXT, SO PLEASE FEEL FREE TO GIVE ME IDEAS IN THE DISCORD


End file.
